MSN-03 Jagd Doga
The MSN-03 Jagd Doga is a Newtype-use mobile suit featured in Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack. Technology & Combat Characteristics Based on the frame of the mass-produced AMS-120X Geara Doga Psycommu System Test Type (although its outward appearance differs drastically), the Jagd Doga was a special suit, designed to be used by the Neo Zeon’s Newtype pilots. For this reason it was equipped with a psycommu system, which is used to control the six funnels attached to the Jagd Doga’s shoulder armor shields. Unlike previous mobile suits that utilize funnel weapons, the Jagd Doga cannot recharge its funnels. Besides these remote weapons, the suit carried a beam saber with attached heat knife for close combat, as well as six missiles mounted inside its shoulder armor shields. Like other mobile suits the Jagd Doga can be equipped with a wide variety of weapons. While Gyunei's unit was equipped with a beam assault rifle for short/middle distances, Quess' Jagd Doga carried a mega Gatling beam gun for heavy firepower. Although its lineage can be traced back to the AMS-119 Geara Doga the Jagd Doga has a significantly improved technological features such as sensors, thrusters, and nuclear reactor which respectively grants the Jagd Doga greater insight to the world around, greater speed and mobility, and overall more power for its weapons and other systems. In terms of performance the MSN-03 Jagd Doga was the second most powerful mobile suit in the Second Neo Zeon's arsenal, second only to the MSN-04 Sazabi. Armament ;*Beam Saber :The MSN-03 Jagd Doga is equipped with a single beam saber stored in a recharge rack in the right hip armor. The beam sabers serve as the primary close range combat weapon of the Jagd Doga, using a beam of plasma contained by an I-field that can cut through any metal alloy. :;*Heat Knife :The beam saber bears an unusual attachment that attaches a heat knife to the beam sabers handle that is similar to a bayonet. The heat knife is a smaller weapon relying on an older technological concept of super-heating a super hard metal to create a blade that weakens armor by partially melting it, making it easier to cut. Super heated blades require less power than a beam saber but are no where near as effective. The heat knife is likely meant to protect the mobile suit's hand from being targeted, as well as giving the beam saber extra offensive power. ;*Missile :As with all of the mobile suits that took part in the Second Neo Zeon War, the MSN-03 Jagd Doga is equipped with a set of six small missiles, however unlike the other mobile suits in use the missiles were not mounted on the shields, but in special launchers mounted underneath the shoulder armor with three per shoulder. The small-scale explosives were designed for mid to close range combat and could deal moderate to heavy damage to a mobile suit, but can only deal light damage to a battleship. ;*Funnel :One of the MSN-03 Jagd Doga's more powerful features is its Newtype-use remote bit weapons. The Jagd Doga could store up to six funnels on the racks on its shoulder shields, each with a power rating of 10.6 MW. Because the particular model of funnels used by the Jagd Doga are the same type as those used on the MSN-04 Sazabi, and Char Aznable preferred to rely on his own skill as a mobile suit pilot as opposed to focusing on his Newtype abilities (which were only moderately strong), he placed an emphasis that the Sazabi's design should not focus on the use of Newtype weapons. Thus the funnels designed for use in the Sazabi, and thus the Jagd Doga are unusual in that they cannot be recharged, due to a lack of any form of recharge port on the mobile suit. Instead once the charge of the funnels ran out they were discarded and left to float in space. :As weapons the bits of the Jagd Doga packed a powerful punch, easily destroying mobile suits or nuclear missiles. The funnels are the primary long range weapons of the Jagd Doga. ;*Beam Assault Rifle :One of the optional hand armaments for the Jagd Doga is the beam assault rifle. A beam weapon with a higher rate of fire than the standard beam rifle powered by a rechargeable energy cap. The beam assault rifle is typically equipped to Gyunei Guss's Jagd Doga for mid to short range combat. :;*Grenade launcher :The beam assault rifle mounts a single grenade launcher that holds a single round. ;*Mega Gatling Gun :One of the optional hand armaments for the Jagd Doga is the mega Gatling gun. The mega Gatling gun is powered by a rechargeable energy cap. The mega Gatling gun is designed for heavy firepower with a high rate of power. The mega Gatling gun is typically equipped to Quess Paraya's Jagd Doga. ;*Shield :The MSN-03 Jagd Doga is equipped with a custom model shield. The round shield is treated with an anti-beam coating allowing it to temporarily defend against beam weapons. It is also designed to draw energy from the Jagd Doga to power the four built-in mega particle guns. :;*Mega Particle Gun :The shield of the Jagd Doga mounts four fire-linked mega particle guns. The mega particle guns draw power from the Jagd Doga's Minovsky type ultracompact nuclear fusion reactor and has a power rating of 9.3 MW. The power and spread of the beams makes the mega particle guns both powerful and difficult to evade, making shield an effective weapon against both mobile suits and battleships. Special Equipment ;*Psycommu system :A Psycommu is a device connected directly into the user's thoughts, through which the user can manipulate it by using his/her mind. The name derives from psychic and communicator. In essence, a psycommu system works by passively scanning the brainwaves of newtypes, amplifying them in order to send the brainwave signal out long distances, and then translating these brainwaves into raw machine codes upon being recieved by the selected object. Since brainwaves are not affected by the radio interference property of Minovsky particles, at first it was mainly used to mentally control remote weapons, usually mounted with a single beam gun. This enabled the resurrection of BVR engagements, with bits and funnels being the first weapons able to engage targets without visual contact since the development of the minovsky particle. Later on, the psycommu system was also used to increase response times. History Only two units are confirmed to be built. The first unit, which spots a dark blue color and an antenna on its head, was piloted by artificial enhanced cyber-Newtype Gyunei Guss. With his unit he fought two times against Amuro Ray, who the first time piloted the prototype RGZ-91 Re-GZ and the second time his own RX-93 Nu Gundam. However during the second battle his Jagd Doga was destroyed by Amuro and Gyunei was killed. The second unit, painted red, was piloted by the artificially strengthened Newtype Quess Paraya. Quess however is later upgraded to the large mobile armor, the NZ-333 Alpha Azieru. Variants ;*MSN-X4 Bagwi Doga ;*Mass Production Type Jagd Doga :An original mobile suit that appears in the early Super Robot Wars games. The Mass Production Type Jagd Doga looks similar to Quess's unit but has a green color scheme instead of a red one and utilizes weapons similar to Gyunei's unit. Picture Gallery Ms023.jpg|Jagd Doga (Gyunei Custom) in Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2 Ms024.jpg|Jagd Doga (Quess Custom) in Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2 083.jpg|HGUC 1/144 Jagd Doga (Gyunei Custom) - Boxart 084.jpg|HGUC 1/144 Jagd Doga (Quess Custom) - Boxart Jagd Doga Gyunei Custom Lineart.jpg|Jagd Doga (Gyunei Custom) Lineart Jagd Doga Quess Custom Lineart.jpg|Jagd Doga (Quess Custom) Lineart MSN03 GundamWarCard.JPG|Jagd Doga - Gundam War Card Reference Gallery MSN03 JagdDoga - ManScan.jpg|MSN-03 Jagd Doga - Manual Info External Links *MSN-03 Jagd Doga on MAHQ.net ja:MSN-03 ギュネイ専用ヤクト・ドーガ